1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a labelling device and more particularly, to an improved labelling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art labelling devices ar typified by a labelling device for a telephone set which is located in the cradle or handset near the dial. A paper label with the telephone number for a particular telephone set is retained by a transparent shield which covers the paper label when inserted into slots in the cradle or handset of the set. The transparent shield is made of relatively thick inflexible, plastic shaped for insertion into the slots in the telephone set. The inflexibility of the thick plastic shield prevents the shield from falling out of the slots during normal usage. However, a relatively large thick shield would require a large amount of force for insertion and removal due to the relative inflexibility of the thick plastic. In addition, a large thin shield would fall out during normal usage if retained only by slots.
For the foregoing and other shortcomings and problems, there has been a long felt need for an improved labelling device.